The Hydromanes
The Hydromanes are a large family of Panem who reside in District 4. They have played a role in many games by having multiple tributes in a games. They are a rival to another large family in District 4, the Waterbornes. History of Family During the time of the 9th Hunger Games, Jeanine Waterborne, the female tribute from 4, was the first known Hydromane. Stunned by her beauty and charisma, the entire capitol literally flooded her with sponsors. With the amount of items she received, she easily won her games, coming home with a large following. Jeanine met and married an attractive man, and the two had 6 children. Strangely, the man wanted to keep Jeanine's surname instead of his own, which meant the Hydromane family could continue. With the man's wealth and Jeanine's winnings, the two bought a large mansion, where they began the family. After 91 years of ruling alongside her husband, Jeanine died of old age, leaving the Hydromane family head to her eldest son. Many heads came and went, until an infamous head of the family, Jon Hydromane, came to power. During Jon's rule, the rival Waterborne family started a revolt against the capitol, taking District 4 under their control. Seeing a prime opprotunity to remove his nemesis Arthur Waterborne II and his family from existence, Jon began to bargain with then president Typhoon. Jon offered to help the Capitol eliminate every last Waterborne, as long as Typhoon allowed the Hydromane to rule as the ruling monarchy of District 4. Typhoon accepted, and Jon organized a band of hunters, the Cobalt Wolves, to track down the Waterborne family to extinction. Rivalry with the Waterbornes The rivalry began in the 177th Hunger Games, when the final two tributes were a female Hydromane and a female Waterborne. After the Waterborne killed the Hydromane, a rivalry sprung from the two families. The rivalry eventually went against the Waterbornes in 700 ADD, when Arthur Waterborne II started a revolt. Jon Hydromane allied with the Capitol, and vowed to hunt down every Waterborne alive. Traditions and Morales During her time as head, Jeanine wrote many traditions of the family. New ones were added by Jon after 701 ADD, due to Waterborne near-extinction. #Hydromanes must be attractive, no exceptions. #Hydromanes will train until they volunteer and win or reach age 19. #Hydromane victors are expected to train new Hydromanes. #Non-Victor Hydromanes must find a modelling job, preferably underwater modeling.. #Hydromanes are allowed to be wed after training is complete. They have many parallels to the Waterbornes, a notable one being they both are to train fiercely, especially underwater. Known Tributes of the Family Parallels to the Waterbornes Like the Waterbornes, Hydromanes specialize in lung capacity and underwater breath holding, due to becoming future underwater models if they do not win a games. However, they do not train so extensively in combat, more in improving physique and appearance. Common Genetics/Appearance of Family Members Hydromanes mostly look like supermodels due to picky breeding. Males Hydromane men are very tall, on average standing at 6 foot 3 inches, and also very slim. They are also very handsome and can easily sway any girl with their looks and trained personalities. Females The small and slimmer of the family. Normally gorgeous and catching eyes of many with their beauty. Most stand close to 5'6. They excel underwater more often, due to being built more speedy. More enthusiastic about being underwater too (for the most part.) Common Strengths/Weaknessess Want to defeat a Hydromane in combat? Best know their strengths and weaknessess well and exploit them to your advantage. Strengths Extremely Charismatic: Pretty much obvious. By far the biggest strength of Hydromanes. They are trained young to be socially attractive. Many are extremely good actors, liars, and charmers. Attractiveness: '''The next strongest factor is how good looking the tributes are. From birth they are already gorgeous, and Hydromane techniques just further their beauty. Just by looks alone, they can already get sponsors. '''Fitness: Due to constant improving of physique to increase attractiveness, Hydromanes are very fit. Feats include running miles before tiring, holding their breath for up to 6 minutes, and being as strong as regular careers. Weaknessess '''Combat: '''Although they're very fit and have a lot of beauty, most Hydromanes cannot fight worth a crap. They normally rely on others to fight for them, so if you can catch one in combat alone (as long as you have fighting skill to match their natural fitness), you can easily defeat them. '''Basic Survival Skills: '''Most Hydromanes know nothing of the wilderness, and are completely unaware of what plants are poisonous, what animals are dangerous, or even how to start a basic fire. '''Asexuals: '''As funny as it sounds, this is a big time killer of Hydromanes. Tributes that feel no attraction to anything (such as psychopaths and warmongers) are impossible to be manipulated and controlled by Hydromanes. These kidns of tributes normally are the ones that kill a Hydromane before they can even get a plan going. How-to Beat (A section for making a counter tribute to Hydromanes.) There are two big tribute types capable of outmatching a Hydromane. '''Bloodthirsty Psychopath: '''Any tribute who is extremely skilled in combat and wants nothing more than to slaughter everyone is a big time counter to a Hydromane. They are unable to be persuaded with looks or charm, and can outmatch nearly any Hydromane in combat. Bonus if they're extremely good in wilderness survival. '''Chessmasters: '''Hydromanes have trouble with other manipulators, especially when they're in the same alliance. A skilled Chessmaster can convince the others to eliminate the threat to his leadership, which is almost always a Hydromane. Trivia